The present disclosure generally relates to starting executable programs in computer systems. Many typical executable programs incorporate shared libraries to perform various tasks for a variety of reasons, including ease of development, compliance with standards, and reusability of code. A significant part of loading an executable program for execution includes the loading of the shared libraries incorporated in the executable program. The shared libraries typically provide a lot of the features needed for the executable program to perform its designed tasks.